Digging Down Deep
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: Zeke likes Sharpay but she doesn’t like him. Can Zeke dig down deep and win Sharpay and find kindness in her? ZEKEPAY ONESHOT


**(A/N: This was written by my BFF, Sarah, so it wasn't my idea. Please leave a review!)**

* * *

Don't you hate it when you don't want something and you can have it but when you want it, you can't have it? That might sound confusing but it was true for me. I'm Zeke Baylor and that's sorta how part of my life is. I like this girl, Sharpay Evans and she ignores me. I was in the gym with the basketball team; we were just playing around for fun.

"Hey, Zeke!" Chad Danforth called out as he passed the ball to one of the other guys. "Yeah?" I asked. What could Chad possibly want during a basketball game? "Which girl do you like again?" I knew this drill. I'd say Sharpay then Chad would laugh and so would the other guys. "Sharpay," I said, bored of the game. "Why?"

"It's just so funny!" Chad laughed. If only I had that basketball . . . The other guys laughed as I gave Chad an annoyed look. He laughed even harder and the basketball was passed to him. "It's not like Sharpay would ever talk to you anyway. But to date you . . . she'd have to be insane!"

"You're just jealous 'cause Sharpay wouldn't talk to you, Chad!" Jason Cross said. The guys laughed and Chad had the annoyed look now. "I wouldn't be talking, Jason. You're still single." Jason retorted, "Chad, no girlfriend right now is better than having no brain. Kinda sounds like you."

"Ouch," Troy Bolton said. The guys laughed and Chad passed the ball to Troy. "Please. I mean, Zeke and Sharpay? You might as well have Zeke date a dog or something. A rabid dog would be nicer than Sharpay." OK, I was getting ticked. "The rabid dog would be less annoying than you, Chad."

"Excuse me?" Chad said, marching up to me. The basketball was under his arm. "Traveling," Troy called. "Our ball."

"Did you just call me more annoying than a rabid dog?" Chad asked, ignoring Troy. "Oh. You couldn't hear me from back there?" Chad shoved the ball in my stomach. "There's the ball, teammate. Do something." I walked to the gym door. As I pushed the door open, I flung the ball with all my might and it nearly hit Chad. Chad threw the ball back to hit me and I could hear it bounce off the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the end of the day. Jason and I were walking to our lockers. "Still mad at Chad?" he wanted to know. "I dunno. Not really." We got to our lockers and started getting books and unloading other books. I got a notebook out of my locker and Jason looked at it. "What?"

"Let me see the notebook," Jason said. He grabbed it and read, "Sharpay Evans. So, now you two are sharing lockers?"

"No, it is part of my plan," I said, grabbing it back and hiding it under my other books. There'd be _no way_ that I'd _ever_ be carrying around a pink notebook. "Oh boy, a plan. Will it fail like the last one or the one before that one?" Jason asked, teasing me. So, my plans haven't worked out _all_ the time but they work every once in a while. "This one will work, for sure."

"Don't you always say that before a plan fails and the guys laugh at your failure?"

"OK, shut up. You're my friend and you could support my idea."

"OK. I love your idea. It's so interesting and no one's ever thought of it before. You should run for the president of the U.S. Man, I'll never doubt you again and Sharpay will love you forever," Jason said, grinning. At least it sounded convincing—somewhat. "No. Here's the idea. I borrowed Sharpay's notebook from Ryan but she never knew he borrowed it. So, she'll wonder where it is. Then, I'll tell her I found it on the ground and she'll be glad."

"That's supposed to work, how?"

"Well, we have a huge test coming up Friday in History and Sharpay will need her notebook because what we took notes on will be on the test. So, idea in progress." I said, smiling. "She could borrow Ryan's notes." My smile faltered a bit. "But it could work. When are you gonna give her the notebook?"

"Now," I said, confident of my plan. "I wish you the best of luck. Hey, if you two plan the wedding, invite me."

"Over a notebook?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Hey, it's you. Love can start in the weirdest ways."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. "Later."

"Later. Good luck," Jason said, walking off. I started walking to Sharpay's locker, throwing the notebook.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I found Sharpay, sorting through her locker. I got to her locker and I got the notebook near the top of the door and starting moving it. I saw a hand grab the notebook. "Why do you have my notebook?" Sharpay asked, eyeing me suspiciously. "I saw it on the floor and since that test in History and if you needed it to study . . ." I said, my voice going off. Sharpay's look softened a bit and I was glad. "Thanks, Zeke," Sharpay smiled a bit. "I would've been dead if I couldn't study."

"No prob," I said, smiling. We started walking out the door, talking about weird stuff. I opened the door and held it open for Sharpay. She walked through and I went after her. We kept talking and then Sharpay left. She waved to me and I waved back. _This idea didn't fail._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since Sharpay and I got along so well yesterday, maybe she'd go out with me. Then I could prove Chad wrong. And show Jason that my plans _do_ work. After lunch but before classes, I saw Sharpay. I walked up to her and started following her. She turned around and saw me. "Yes?"

"Hey Sharpay," I said, thinking of the _last_ time I did this. I got denied but not now. "Uh, you, maybe wanna do something Friday or Saturday?" Sharpay looked at me and I didn't crack. I thought she'd say yes. "I'd rather stick pins in my eyes." Darn it! She said that _last_ time. Whatever. I walked away and about turned the corner when I heard, "Wait, Zeke!" Sharpay ran to me, her heels echoing through the hallway.

"Zeke! Wait," Sharpay said, catching up to me. Oh boy . . . "I was joking. Seriously. I'll do something with you Friday." Oh my gosh, I wanted to start jumping up and down right then. "Around 7, maybe at the park?"

"Yeah. That works. Bye."

"Bye," Sharpay said. We went our ways and I turned a corner. I started sorta cheering and ran to class.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I went to the park with Troy, Chad and Jason. They said they'd come just in case Sharpay was gonna stand me up. Jason almost had a 'heart attack' when I told him my plan worked. Chad was impressed that Sharpay actually talked to me. We got near the park and I saw Sharpay and grinned. "See, he hates us already," Troy joked. "You guys can go now," I said, my eyes on Sharpay. She looked really pretty. Not that she doesn't every day but . . .

"They grow up so fast. It seems like yesterday was the first day of kindergarten," Jason joked, fake sobbing. He leaned on Chad and started 'crying.'

"Later, guys," I said, walking toward Sharpay. "Later," they chimed in. They left as I neared Sharpay, who was sitting on a bench.

"Hey," I said causally. Sharpay looked up and smiled at me. Did I mention she has a great smile? "Hey," Sharpay replied. She got up from the bench and we started walking around, talking and laughing. I slowly slipped my hand into Sharpay's. I'm surprised that she didn't push me into the pond we were passing by or kill me. The feeling was really different although I had held other girl's hands before. Sharpay and I had stopped, watching the moon reflect on the pond. It was really cool, standing there with Sharpay, looking at something cool.

I looked down at Sharpay, who was smiling. She looked up at me with an almost shy look. I leaned down and Sharpay leaned up, our lips closing in the non needed gap. We kissed a passionate kiss as the silhouette of the moon shined upon us.

THE END


End file.
